wredefandomcom-20200213-history
Cimorene
"Princesses don't fence." "But I'm a princess, and I do, so that means princesses do fence." Character Personality Cimorene is a princess who refuses to proper. She knows a bit of fencing, cooking, magic, and political science; all things her parents made her stop learning because it "wasn't proper" for a princess to learn those things. She is fierce, intelligent, passionate, and stubborn. Like many of the main characters in the Enchanted Forest Chronicles, she is also possessed of uncommon good sense Appearance She has hazel eyes and She has long black hair that reaches her feet, which she usually wears in a sort of crown around her head, but loose when she wants to impress someone. Biography Current Life She is married to the King of the Enchanted Forest, Mendanbar, making her the queen. She has a son named Daystar who was, at the end of the fourth book, 16. She spends a good deal of time in the company of Morwen or Telemain.Teleman History She is formerly a princess of Linderwall, though not the only one, as she has six silly golden-haired, blue-eyed older sisters, each more beautiful than the last. She Kazul's princess for about a year, and when Kazul became of King of the Dragons, Cimorene became Chief Cook and Librarian. Time Spent as Kazul's princess In an attempt to escape marriage to the handsome (and dim-witted) Prince Therandil, Princess Cimorene follows the directions of a frog and winds up as the princess of the dragon Kazul. As Kazul's princess, she learned a good deal of Latin, cooking, and even some dragon magic. Her main job was to cook and clean for Kazul. She often had very annoying princes or knights come to try and save her; however, as she liked Kazul quite a bit and enjoyed her time with the dragons, she would always send them protesting back down the mountains. Relationships Most people who met Cimorene were either exasperated by her or liked her. Kazul Cimorene got on well with Kazul, as Kazul liked that Cimorene is not like most princesses. They rarely, if ever, fought. Cimerone was a good worker and earned Kazul's respect quickly. Morwen Cimorene enjoyed Morwen's down-to-earth attitude and common sense. They were good friends, and so that generally go on adventures together, Telemain Cimorene likes Telemain, but is easily annoyed by his overly technical manner of speaking and obsession with his research over more mundane matters, like wars. She always has to ask him to speak English, since he tends to get very technical when talking about magic. Mendanbar Cimorene deeply loves Mendanbar and took his disappearance very hard. She tried everything to get him back. They get married and have a wonderful relationship. Her parents Cimorene is shown to have an OK relationship with her parents. They are constantly being exasperated by her not wanting to be proper, and she is constantly exasperated by their attempts to make her do so. However, she loves still them. Daystar She is like Daystar and they have a good relationship. She is his mother and raised him well, teaching him a bit of magic, and a lot of history and etiquette, especially how to be polite to dragons. Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Humans Category:Aristocracy